


Afterglow中文翻译

by estelzxr



Series: 10/11 Drabbles 中文翻译 [9]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelzxr/pseuds/estelzxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>回到最初</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Afterglow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700171) by [lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion). 



十一花了几秒钟才意识到他现在在哪里。  
TARDIS里面又热又闷。  
还很孤寂。  
他觉得寂寞紧紧缠绕着他，像是被裹挟在冰冷黑暗的怀抱中。  
“我必须要找到他。”十一大声说着，从床上冲出去，在衣柜门前踌躇。  
“衣服…对了…我得…得…令他眼前一亮…”他还记得作为十时候的一些小片段，那令他心头涌过一阵暖流。  
他傻笑着带上那即将成为他标志的领结。  
“我来了，我的爱人，我并没有忘记你。”  
然后他跑向了控制室，按下了几个开关，开始了他的寻找。


End file.
